A Little Kiss
by NMartin
Summary: Emma and Regina have been best friends for years, but one day a small kiss at the pool changes everything. [Swan Queen Week 2015 #5: Best Friend Romance]
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Queen Week #5 ~ Best Friend Romance**

 **Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

"Emma, please. You're my best friend, and I know that you are not the kind of girl that goes to parties, but it's my birthday!" the brunette reminded her, crossing her arms and pouting. She was laying in the backyard, wearing a black and blue bikini, while the other did push ups next to her in her sports bra and shorts. "You can't miss it."

They had always been best friends, despite how different they were. When they were kids they had become friends after the blonde defended the other at lunch, and their friendship had grown stronger day after day. Emma had always been a girl who liked sports, always running behind a ball or working out, while the other enjoyed simply laying back and sunbathing. And so every day of their summer vacation they'd go for a job before spending the morning on the perfectly trimmed grass that surrounded Regina's large mansion, next to the pool.

"I know." Emma sighed, pursing her lips. "I just, Neal is gonna be there, and Killian, and I don't really want to have them fight again about who is taking me home when I'm drunk."

"That's kinda rape-y."

"It is. These two douches have always expected me to have sex with them, when I thought they were my best friends. Like, not best friends, but actually nice guys."

"Nice guys are usually the worst."

"Like that Robin guy…"

"Hey, Robin is nice."

"Gina, come on. You're his backup plan in case he and Marian don't work." Emma huffed, rolling her eyes and continuing with her workout, trying to hide the feeling that clouded her mind every time she and the brunette talked about guys. Sure, she had been in love with the other for a while now— years, actually. It had started during their freshman year, when Emma and Regina had kissed during a spin the bottle game. Emma had never been able to forget that kiss, it had been pure magic to her. And yet, she knew it meant nothing for Regina.

"You're just jealous." the other laughed, oblivious to Emma's feelings for her. "But none of them are coming to Harvard with me, remember?"

Emma laughed. They had just graduated high school, and while Regina had been admitted into Harvard Law, the other had got a soccer scholarship for almost all the Ivy League universities. She did not mind which one to choose, because she did not know what to study and she'd probably choose randomly. Her parents insisted on business school, but she was not sure. The only thing that made her want to go to college was the idea of being able to play soccer and living with Regina in the loft the girl's parents had bought her. The Mills family was quite wealthy, while Emma's wasn't that much— her parents were able to pay the bills and her education, but not much more.

"It is going to be so good, Regina." the eighteen-year-old girl smiled, finishing the series and then lying down. Her back was in full contact with the grass, but she didn't mind. Being with the other girl made it so perfect, she had no words to describe how Regina made her feel. "You and me, college, soccer, pizza nights while we study… Even studying sounds nice with you."

"Naw, Em!" the other giggled, blushing slightly but discarding her thoughts of the blonde having a slight crush on her. "You're a sweetheart. Now… Race you to the swimming pool!" she shouted, standing up and racing barefoot to the crystalline water. Emma frowned, but quickly stood up and did the same, pushing Regina from behind and into the water before jumping in herself. "I won!"

"No you didn't!" Emma said after resurfacing and pulling her wet hair back. Swimming to the other, she felt Regina place her arms around her from behind her and hug her, enjoying the closeness as she moved her arms to grip the other's legs, carrying her through the water. Most people would have said that the lack of personal space between them was something peculiar, but for them it was normal. Maybe that was why Emma had never read Regina's hugs or kisses on her cheeks as anything but displays of their friendship, when they were much more than that. "You did not warn me."

"I did warn you." the other laughed, resting her cheek against the other's shoulder. She admired the way Emma's body was so athletic, and loved the way her arms felt around her legs, holding her tight against her. Regina's crush on Emma hadn't lasted as long as the other's, just a few months. From the moment she had been asked if they were actually dating as some people said, she had wondered if she would like dating Emma. She actually wondered if they were actually dating, in some way. Emma had been saying no to all the guys that asked her out for years, and she had always chosen the other girl before any guy she had met. They had had hook ups, of course, Emma was no saint and she wasn't either. They had always said it was practice for when the right person arrived. _What if Emma is my right person?_

"When you were already running. That's cheating!" Emma laughed before inhaling deeply and submerging into the water, pulling Regina down with her. A few seconds later she felt Regina free her and take her head out of the water, then did the same. Turning around and laughing with the other, she watched Regina pull her black hair back and bit her lip, then grinned. "Payback."

"Oh, shut up, Swan."

"Make me."

She was flashing the other a grin, her words playful but actually innocent. Still, Regina did not seem to have that impression, and she seemed to have frozen in front of her. Her lips parted and eyes wide, she breathed out slowly. _Well, it is now or never,_ Regina thought to herself as she took a step forward. Standing on her tiptoes, she inhaled deeply again and let her lips meet Emma's gently. Her hands were now placed on the other's arms, her fingertips grazing the wet skin. Emma did not move, too shocked to react as the older girl pulled back. Regina stared into her green eyes for a second, then slowly moved away from her.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, biting down on her lip and looking down. Emma hadn't reacted, and it was obvious that she definitely did not have a crush on her. She turned around and started swimming away, easily reaching the opposite edge and getting out. She ran towards the spot they had been lying on and wrapped the towel around her body. "I'm so sorry, Em." she whispered again, walking to the pool and looking with embarrassment at the other. Emma was still in shock, it seemed. She looked down, hiding her face from Regina. "I'll be in my room, you know where the shower things are…" she stated before walking away.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch, feet touching as they stared at the television. They both wore oversized soccer t-shirts, a gift from the blonde— she liked them better than friendship bracelets, and no pants to be more comfortable. Regina's parents would be outside until really late in the night, they always were. The day had been quite awkward, not knowing what to say after the kiss they had exchanged. Emma had not really talked much, deep in thought as she tried to know what had the kiss Regina had given her meant. _So is she a lesbian? Or just curious?_ she wondered, not wanting to say much to the other in case she would get offended by her asking. _But what if she likes me?_

"Do you want pizza?" she asked, turning to the other girl. It was unusual that they were sitting so far apart from the other, but seeing how awkward the day had been they did not dare to sit cuddling as they used to. "The usual?"

"Okay." the brunette smiled shyly, then turned her to look at the television again. Emma swallowed hard and sighed, turning to walk to the phone and picking it up. A few minutes later she was done and hung up, a meat pizza for two on its way.

"It will be here in ten minutes."

"Okay."

Emma frowned. "Regina, for fuck's sake." she rolled her eyes, then walked to the other and sat right next to her. "You don't have to answer with just one word at a time, you know? Like, okay, you kissed me. I am not angry or anything, I'm actually kinda confused, but it is okay."

The other turned her face, frowning. "Why would you be confused?"

"Why?! You kissed me!"

"I know, and it is confusing to me!"

"It is just a kiss, Regina."

"Then why are _you_ confused?!"

"Because I love you!"

"I love you too, Em, but I don't get what—"

"Not in the I love you as my best friend forever and ever way, Regina! In the I am in fucking love with you way!"

Tense. The silence that followed these words was a tense one, Regina's eyes wide and lips parted at the revelation. Emma, her best friend, the one she might have a crush on, was in love with her. It was not a platonic love, it was romantic love. Emma was _in love_ with her. The brunette bit down on her lip, then smiled. A genuine, actually happy smile. "You love me?"

"Yes…?" Emma spoke with doubt, confused again— _Why is she smiling? Does she think I'm joking or something? Oh, crap. Don't laugh at me, Regina. Please, it already hurts to be just your friend sometimes..._

"Okay, uh, I don't know how to say this, but…" the older girl giggled and moved on the couch, sitting criss cross and taking Emma's hand in hers, playing with her fingers and caressing the soft skin with her fingertips. "I am not in love with you, but I kinda have a crush on you? Like, if it is love, it is pretty recent and I don't wanna rush things, but for a while I've been thinking that we could, uh, be together? Like, I might have had a few dreams where we kissed, and I have to admit you are pretty sexy sometimes when you're working out and all sweaty and— that's not the point. I think we should be girlfriends. Do you want to go out with me? Like, officially."

"Damn, Gina." Emma gasped, letting out a soft laugh and nodding. "You didn't need to rant that much, but yeah. I'll totally be your girlfriend."

"You realize that we'll be basically living together in three months, right?"

"And the wedding in a year? No, two. A year is not that much..."

"Almost two years." Regina corrected her with a grin. "I want a spring wedding, you know that."

"As you wish. Do you want some water?" Emma asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she took the bottle and drank from it, then closed it— Regina was right behind it. "Gina, shit!" she screamed, making Regina laugh. "Why did you do that?!"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"To kiss me, idiot."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Shit, Emma, we're not fifteen anymore. I want to have sex with you, but you suddenly stood up and walked away." Regina rolled her eyes and laughed, then took a step closer to Emma, hand going to the blonde's neck and fingertips caressing the soft skin. "So…"

"Damn, okay." Emma nodded and leant forward, hand moving to the back of the other's neck and a grin appearing on her face. "I warn you, I'm a really good kisser." she whispered before pressing her lips against Regina's. The other smiled, hands going to Emma's waist as she parted her lips. Her dearest, usually oblivious Emma quickly caught up with that detail and pushed her tongue gently inside her mouth, parting her lips to kiss her even deeper. Slowly their kisses gently became heavier, minutes spend in simple but passionate kissing, until Emma couldn't help it anymore and lifted Regina up in the counter, making her sit there. "I love you. You don't have to say it back, but…" she looked down and grabbed Regina's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you, even if you don't love me back yet."

"Yet?"

"Trust me, I will make you fall in love with me." Emma teased, then went back to kiss the other. This time it was not a gentle kiss, but an actually passionate one, her hands moving to Regina's thighs to make her wrap her legs around her waist. A moan escaped the other's lips, and as the older girl's hands moved to pull Emma's shirt up, the other pulled back abruptly. "Regina, shit, we need to stop."

"Uh?" the other opened her eyes and watched Emma pull back, leaving her frowning at first. Still her face quickly turned into "Why? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"The pizza is here, didn't you hear the doorbell?"

"No…"

"Damn, I am such a good kisser I even left you deaf."

* * *

 **I might turn it into a multichapter if you guys like it, so...  
To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the couch as they always did, one right next to the other, Emma's arm wrapped around the other and Regina's head rested on her shoulder. "Fuck this is good." Regina smiled, chewing on her slice as Audrey Hepburn started singing on the TV. There was something the older girl loved about old movies, something that made her feel slightly scared but that she loved. The people she was watching act now, they had been alive years ago, and now they weren't. But still, they would always live in their movies, they had done something so amazing that people would never forget them.

"Gina?" Emma asked, noticing how focused the other looked on the screen. She had been caressing her leg lightly, but the other didn't even seem to notice. Worried that she was already regretting her decision, the blonde kept staring at the other for a while. Her brown eyes, they were so perfect, and the way her lips were parted slightly as she listened to the song was simply endearing. The blonde sighed and reached for another slice of pizza, eating it as the song finished. "You've always loved this movie." she whispered.

"Of course I do." Regina sighed, then looked at Emma. It was true, she had made Emma watch it a thousand times at least. She suddenly felt selfish, she was usually the one to choose the movie they watched, and Emma simply smiled and let her do her thing. Of course, the other just did it because she wanted Regina to be happy, to smile. "Next time you choose the movie."

"It's okay Gina." the blonde laughed, finishing her slice of pizza and swallowing down before cleaning her hands on her shirt and going to brush her nose against Regina's gently. "I honestly spend half the time looking at you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." she blushed furiously, then nodded slightly. The other was blushing too, realization hitting her. Emma was hopelessly in love with her, she adored her with all her soul. And yet, she did not love her as much as the other did, and it did not feel right. Regina looked away, licking her lips and biting it thoughtfully. Was it selfish, that she had started liking Emma in another way so recently, when she did not have to win the other's love and she still had it? Was it wrong? She was not sure of it, she was not okay. She was— "Gina, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just—" she shifted and faced her, then shrugged. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of not loving you the same way you love me."

"Gina, hey." Emma smiled and shook her head, taking the other's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Listen. I know it is overwhelming, I know it is scary. But you know, we've been through a lot together. I've been in love with you for a while now, and I get you have just had one crush. But I've told you before, and I told you know. You will fall in love with me, and I will make sure you do. I am going to make sure you know I love you, and that you feel amazing by being my girlfriend." she smiled even more widely, then sighed. "And if you didn't love me back, I would still try my best, or do what is right and make sure you are happy. Don't, okay? Don't be afraid, because with me you should never feel afraid, and you never will. Please, trust me."

"Okay." Regina nodded and bit down on her lip, then leaned forward to kiss her. It was a small, gentle kiss, a reassuring one. Pulling back, she realized, she did not want to, that she felt better when her lips touched the other girl's. And so she kissed Emma again, and again, hands on her neck and pulling her close. "So… do you want to continue what we started before?" she wondered out loud, biting down on her lip.

"Hell yes." Emma laughed. It was all so strange, so crazy. A moment they were having a slice of pizza, then they were having a serious talk, and now they were about to make out. She loved it. "Do you want to go to your room?"

"Can we stay here a bit more? I kinda like the idea of making out in the couch..."

"As you wish." Emma winked at her, making both of them laugh, then sighed. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Yes, baby. I am."

"Baby? Is that my nickname now?"

"I don't know..."

"I want to call you babe."

"Okay. And I'll call you… What if I call you love?"

"Love, huh? I'm okay with that, _baby_."

"Good. Now shut up, _love_." Regina smirked and pulled Emma close again, eyes closing almost immediately as the other's tongue entered her mouth. The blonde turned her body and put her hand on the other's thigh, caressing the soft skin and smiling at the touch of her girlfriend's hands doing the same. Her hand sneaked under the other's red shirt, caressing the side of her leg as she tugged on the other's lip with her teeth. "Tease."

"You love it." Emma grinned, moving closer and pushing the other down on the sofa. Regina picked up a pillow and put it under her head, making herself comfortable as the blonde positioned herself on top of the other. Soon they were kissing again, letting out giggles and tugging from each other's lips playfully. Emma's hands spread her legs and she placed her knee between them, then deepened her kisses. The other gladly accepted her girlfriend's slight dominance, hands going to the back of her head and pulling her impossibly close.

"God, you really are a good kisser." Regina moaned as Emma moved to kiss her neck, lips caressing her soft skin gently and slowly, not leaving any inch unkissed. The brunette wondered how this girl, the same that could swallow three slices of pizza in a minute, the one who played soccer as if she was at the Olympics and did not doubt to kick her opponents' ass, was also the girl who brushed her lips against her skin so lightly and lovingly. Once more, Regina found herself noticing how the other was extremely delicate just with her.

"Told you." the younger girl whispered, hand moving up and down the back of Regina's thigh as she continued to kiss on the girl's tanned skin. Many minutes later, the girl pressed a bite on her girlfriend's neck and returned her lips to the other's, kissing her deeply and then pulling back. On her knees on the couch, she pulled her white soccer shirt over her head and left it on the floor, then took the hair tie on her wrist and put her long, wild curls into a ponytail. "Enjoying the view?"

"Huh?" Regina muttered, eyes set on the other's bare chest. Emma was not as curvy as her, but still Regina found herself mesmerized by her body— specially after starting to think of her as something more than just a friend. She swallowed hard and started to look up, finally meeting the other girl's green eyes. "Yeah... I am." she sighed, lifting her hand and moving her fingertips on her stomach. "I think the whole _'no pants, no bra'_ idea we had back in eighth grade was really good. Even if I'm not sure we thought it was going to be like this."

"Best decision we ever made." Emma giggled and took the hem of the girl's shirt, sliding the oversized red piece of fabric up her body. The brunette lifted her back to help her, feeling the fabric slide up her body and then be discarded on the floor too. "I'd say something to sound surprised now, but I've been checking you out for years…" she laughed and leaned forward once more, kissing Regina until she was laying on top of her again. She then tugged on her bottom lip and moved lower on her body, placing a trail of kisses down her neck and chest until arriving to the girl's round breasts. "Finally I get to touch these…" she grinned and took Regina's left nipple into her mouth, her right hand going to massage the other breast as her tongue moved in circles around the darker flesh.

"Mmm…" the brunette hummed in pleasure, looking down at the other as she felt her suck in. Emma quickly changed her attention to her other breast, making the other squirm with her teeth tugging on her right nipple. "Em…" she let out a soft moan, feeling the other release her nipple and eagerly move lower down her body. She kissed down her stomach, hands running down her legs, caressing her soft skin. Emma kneeled once more on the couch, this time moving backwards and positioning herself. Fingers hooked on the other's panties, she leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on the girl's core over the fabric— tasting the girl's scent on her lips.

"Gina, you are so wet." she whispered, feeling herself become even more aroused as she licked her lips. Pulling the girl's pink underwear down, she exposed her core and slid the fabric down her legs. Regina pressed her legs together, slightly embarrassed that the other could see everything she was. Emma smiled kindly and ran her hands up and down her legs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Nervous."

"If you want me to stop, tell me okay? We don't have to do this if it doesn't feel well."

"Oh, no, it's not that. Like, it feels great, Em. I am just nervous."

"Well, I'm gonna have to go down to the center of the problem…" the other grinned, making Regina roll her eyes but relax at her touch. Slowly Emma spread her legs, lying down on her stomach and wrapping her arms around her thighs. Despite being facing the girl's core, she decided to not to go straight to the point and tease— she was a tease, and she had to make sure Regina knew it. Moving her lips to the girl's left thigh, she kissed her soft skin, tenderly worshiping it and making her way up. Regina's inner thigh, her mound, her inner thigh again. She easily avoided the girl's sex, and that seemed to frustrate the brunette.

"Emma, please…" the brunette groaned, feeling her girlfriend bite down on her thigh and trying to guide her to where she wanted her the most with her hands. Fingers tangled in blonde curls, she tried to push Emma's face between her legs, but the other simply laughed and continued biting down on her skin. "Fuck, Emma, please, please."

"Okay, okay!" the other laughed, moving her mouth to Regina's clit and wrapping her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Regina moaned loudly, hips immediately moving against the other's lips. "Eager, huh?" Emma giggled, feeling the other keep trying to get more contact. Going serious again, she buried her face between the other's legs, lapping at her girlfriend's clit eagerly. Moments later the only sounds in the room were Regina's moans, Emma being too busy sucking, licking and dragging her teeth on her sex.

It just took her some minutes to make the other climax, Regina's nails digging on her scalp as her hips bucked. "Emma, fuck." were the most repeated words, making the blonde feel especially proud of having been able to made her climax so effortlessly. She rested her forehead on the girl's thigh, waiting for her to calm down. It was then when the front door of the house opened, the faint sound of the door closing down the hall.

"Gina, we're home!"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma thanked god that the other girl's house was large and the living room they were in was not close to the front door. In fact, the house had two different living rooms, and this was on the other end of the house. Still, they rushed to get their shirts on, forgetting their underwear on the floor as they heard the older woman's heels clicking against the floor. "The panties!" Regina whispered as she sat up on the couch and took a slice of pizza. Meanwhile the blonde took both their underwear and looked up, the other girl's parents appearing through the door and smiling at them.

"Hello Emma. What a surprise to see you here." the older woman spoke with sarcasm, smiling at them as she leant forward to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Pizza night, huh?"

"Yeah, we're watching…" Regina doubted, glancing at Emma's hand as she pulled their underwear to her side and hid it under her body. The woman did not seem to notice, and the brunette smiled. " _Mean Girls_."

"You two have seen that movie too many times." the woman rolled her eyes and smiled, then walked away to another door. "Your father and I are going to sleep, so you two should turn off the tv and go to bed too."

"Okay mom. It's almost over anyway." the girl smiled, watching her mother disappear and then turning to Emma. "That was close." she whispered, leaning forward to kiss Emma's lips and then pull back. "Let's go to bed? We haven't watched the movie after all, huh?"

"Definitely. I'll go put the pizza in the fridge, see you upstairs." she kissed the other's lips and walked away, leaving Regina alone. The girl sighed, pulling her legs close and wrapping her arms around them. She was still stunned by how much things had changed that night. She had kissed Emma, Emma had told her she loved her, they had had sex, her parents had almost caught them. Her heart beat so fast at the thought that she felt dizzy for a few seconds, and yet she never lost her smile. She felt butterflies on her stomach, and wondered why she had never felt them so intensely when she was with guys.

 _Well maybe I'm a lesbian. Or bisexual? Emma has spent her life closeted, but I don't blame her. Her mother is too… traditional,_ she thought to herself. It was true, the blonde's mother was the kind of woman who believed in true love and life lasting marriages— as long as they were between a man and a woman. Her mother was no better though. Cora Mills would disown her if she discovered Regina was dating another girl. Cora Mills would have no problem packing her things and leaving her daughter on the streets. She shook her head, stood up and headed upstairs. She didn't want to think about it.

When Emma walked into the bedroom Regina was already in bed, having brushed her teeth and with her eyes half closed. "I dropped a slice of pizza, had to clean the mess." she explained before the brunette could ask what happened and walking to the bed. Regina smiled and patted the space next to her, letting the girl get comfortable before wrapping her arm around her. Even if they did the same every single night Emma stayed at her house, that night having the blonde spooning her felt different. "Goodnight, Gina." she heard the other whisper.

"Goodnight, Em."

* * *

A grin appeared on Regina's face as she opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend's face. _Girlfriend, that sounds so… nice,_ she thought as she moved back slightly, not wanting to wake the other. She sighed and stared at Emma, watching her sleep peacefully for many minutes. Emma looked always so peaceful when she slept, while she always had nightmares or woke up many times during the night. She loved the way Emma put her blonde hair up on a messy bun when she was sleeping, so different from the tight ponytails she wore when she worked out or during a match.

She still remembered the first time she had seen her play, when they were just kids and Emma did not miss to play during recess with the boys of the school. That had been the day they had met, with barely eight years old— _ten years have passed already?!_ — and Regina had tried to join the group of boys after classes as she waited for the nanny to come pick her up. But they, seeing the short girl dressed with a pink outfit and with a stuffed horse in her hands, had pushed her to the floor and told her that she was not good at it. And then she had appeared, with blue shorts and a superhero t-shirt and big glasses, and pushed the child to the ground, telling him she wanted her to play. A few kicks and pushes after, Regina ran up and down chasing the boys —who at the same time chased Emma— before the owner of the ball left and they were left sitting on the stairs of the school.

"Thank you." the brunette girl had smiled.

"No problem."

"I'm Regina."

"I'm Emma."

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna be mine?"

"Yes."

She was smiling too much now, her face hurt from doing so. Looking at the sleeping blonde, she could not help but notice that Emma still wore the red bracelet she had given her years ago. She never took it off— and Regina never took off hers. But it somehow meant something more now, it felt different to see their bracelets. She ran her gaze up the other's body, covered with a thin sheet. _She is so hot..._ "... But stop drooling on my pillow." she laughed before getting up.

She could hear her parents downstairs, and immediately knew what was going on in the kitchen. While her mother finished her coffee and rushed out of the house, her father was making pancakes and putting a eighteen-shaped candle on top of the pile. The brunette grinned and turned, jumping on top on the other girl. "Wake up Swan! It's my birthday!" she yelled, watching Emma groan beneath her as she laughed. "Emma, Emma, Em!" she kept laughing, the other rolling her eyes and sitting up.

"You're like a child." she muttered, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "Happy birthday baby." she whispered, feeling Regina pull her into a deeper kiss. The blonde smiled and kissed her passionately, hands moving to the other's thighs to make her straddle her. Their lips met again and again, breathing heavier with each as they lost themselves for a few minutes. "Gina, you're turning me on…"

"Later, okay?" the other spoke, pulling back slightly and giggling. Emma nodded at her and smiled. "My dad is preparing pancakes and he'll come wake us up soon."

"Well I can wait for later then." the blonde laughed and pressed a last kiss on her girlfriend's lips before pushing her gently off her lap. "But we should put some panties on. And pants. Just saying."

* * *

"Okay," Henry Mills looked at his daughter with crossed arms, not too happy with the idea of a party being thrown at his house. Still, he was also thankful that he and Cora were able to spend the night away from the town and to themselves, and he seemed to be happy that Emma and Regina had spent the day taking everything of value out of sight and into the storage room before the party started. "You two know the rules. The bedrooms are locked and no one can go upstairs." he spoke, then looked at his wife. Cora stood at the door, talking to the two tall, strong she had hired, gorillas from one of the many clubs and bars the couple owned— despite Regina had insisted it was unnecessary, the woman was even more stubborn than her.

"You two are the best men I've got in my clubs, so I want any asshole out of this party as soon as you can if they cause trouble. I don't care what these do, but protect them at all costs."

"And their friends." Henry added.

"But Regina and Emma first." the woman kissed her daughter's cheek and then turned around, walking away to the car. The man rolled his eyes and said goodbye to the two teenagers too, then did the same. The girls stood on the door until the car disappeared in the distance, their hands together as the car turned on the corner. Regina turned to the other and grinned.

"We have two hours before people start coming…"

"Oh, I know about someone who is going to be coming way before that."

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

After an intense makeout session, Emma and Regina lay down on the brunette's king sized bed. Sweating and panting, the blonde girl had made her way between the other's legs and was eagerly lapping at her folds, collecting the juices after making the girl climax. "Oh my god, Em." the girl said with a laugh, sitting up and pulling the other up on the bed to kiss her deeply. Emma crawled on top of her and happily kissed her back, smirking against her lips. "You really are good at this."

"I know." Emma chuckled, then pulled back and winked at her. "Let's get dressed for the party? The birthday girl cannot look bad on her special night." she spoke, kissing the other one more time before standing up. She quickly went to the older girl's walk-in closet and searched through the shelves, taking a large plaid shirt. "You could wear thi— Oh, wait. This is mine." she smiled and looked more, taking a pair of jeans. "Or this. Wait, no. Mine too." she felt the other wrap her arms around her waist and grinned. "And this, and this, and this… How much clothing have you been stealing from me all these years?!" she laughed.

"Nah, you usually forget these when you get changed." Regina laughed, kissing the other's cheek and then taking the red plaid shirt Emma was holding. "This one is my favorite. You look amazing in it, and I think I have… yes, here." the girl grinned, taking a pair of jeans that were too long for her and a beanie. "You left these here last winter, when we came back from skiing, remember?"

"You're such a lesbian, Regina, and you don't even know it."

"Actually…" the girl turned and sighed, then shrugged. "Do you mind not calling me a lesbian? I mean, I think I like girls, yes. But… well, I think I'm bisexual? You know, I've been with guys, so I guess that would be the right thing to call me, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, definitely." Emma smiled and nodded. "You're such a lady-lovin' girl and you don't even know it."

" _Lady-lovin'_? Really?"

"Yeah, you know. You like girls, and boys, but you don't know your sexuality yet and you obviously don't know that there are more sexualities than just gay, lesbian and bi. For all we know you could be pansexual, or demisexual, or—"

"Okay, I don't know what these things mean and you totally have to teach me about that, but for now what if we leave my sexuality out of the conversation and start getting dressed up? Belle will be soon in like ten minutes, and the others… well, who knows, but in like two hours we're all gonna be drunk or high and I want to look good tomorrow on Facebook." the girl grinned.

"Babe, there is no way to look good in the Facebook when you're drunk as fuck."

* * *

"Gina?" Emma stumbled out of the house and grinned at her girlfriend, who was sitting near the edge of the pool with a group of friends— Robin among them. The guy was sitting next to the brunette, pouring more and more booze in her cup and staring at her with a look Emma truly did not like. He always stared at Regina with wanting, the blonde knew it, and she wanted to kill him for that sometimes. He was dating Marian, why didn't him leave the girl alone? "Hey!" she smiled, watching Ruby move to let her sit between Regina and her. The girl, despite being a sophomore, was good friends with her— actually, like her little sister. They were neighbors, and after all they had grown up together. "What's up buttercup?"

"Two joints and a lot of vodka. That's what's up." Ruby grinned, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. "Regina is sooooo drunk."

"I am not!" Regina laughed, wearing only her bikini top and shorts. True, they had changed into nice outfits before the party— Regina wore a top that left her back uncovered and shorts while Emma wore ripped black jeans and the red plaid shirt the other loved so much. And the beanie, of course. There was no way of hiding the mess her blonde locks were sometimes, and the beanie was the easiest way to at least try. And Regina loved it. "Hey, love." the brunette giggled, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Sometimes you two act like such lesbos." Ruby laughed, taking the joint Killian gave her and then offering some to Emma, who gladly took it. Inhaling in deeply, she smiled and exhaled, making smoke rings and grinning. Everything was so good that night. She and Regina had danced for hours, on the table, gotten drunk and taken a ton of selfies with their friends. Everything was going alright, or so she thought.

"Nah, we all know Em has the hots for me."

Robin's comment made it impossible for everyone to keep themselves from laughing, Ruby was soon rolling on the floor, her head now rested on Belle's lap, while her best friend covered her mouth with her hands. Emma and Regina looked at each other with amusement, sharing a knowing smile but not saying a word. "Gosh Rob, you know nothing." the blonde laughed. Across her in the circle, Killian looked equally confused.

"I don't know what?"

"Regina and I—"

"Are best friends. Forever and ever." the brunette interrupted her, making Emma look at her with a frown. _What the hell?_ the blonde thought. Why had Regina stopped her, didn't she want the guy to know? _That would make sense, I did not want people to know I liked girls at first…_ "Aren't we, Em?"

"Yeah we are." Emma sighed and then looked around. Why was she so unsettled about Regina's comment? She understood her completely, but why didn't she feel alright? The blonde clumsily stood up and started to walk away. Now it was Regina the one who frowned, reaching to stop Emma from walking away and leaving her alone with Robin. "I need to pee." the blonde muttered, smiling slightly and walking away.

* * *

"Emma?"

The blonde had been missing from the party for an hour, and Regina was more worried than ever. Her house was enormous, and though the party was only in the pool and the living room in the back of the house, the security guards that were guarding the house— her mother surely had a large group of bodyguards and she had probably had payed twice as much as she usually did for them to stay at the house— had let her to the other areas of the house. She walked towards them and asked them with a smile, quickly being told that Emma was upstairs. The girl walked past the man and crossed the house's main floor, then practically ran upstairs.

"Em?" the girl grinned, seeing Emma sleeping on her bed. Or at least she thought she was sleeping, because soon she started hearing the other cry. "Emma, hey." she kneeled on the bed and put her hand on the girl's hair, running her fingers on her blonde locks. "What's wrong love?"

"Don't call me that." Emma spoke, turning around. Her eyes were red, there were tears on her cheeks. Truth was, Regina hadn't seen her cry for years— since her grandmother had died. She still remembered how heartbroken the girl had been back then, but why did the girl cry now? "Just don't."

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"You said we were friends."

"And we are, Em. You're my best friend."

"But I'm not good enough for you to say I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?"

"Emma, I—" the brunette sighed, realizing how her words had hurt the other without her realizing it. "Shit..." she smiled and moved on the bed, lying next to the other and running her fingers on her cheek. "You are the best friend I could ever have, and I'm sure that you'll be the best girlfriend I'll ever have. I just don't want to come out yet, not until… Well, until I clear my mind a bit, you know?" she explained, biting down on her lip. "Imagine what it would be. Everyone asking me about me being a lesbian, when I don't even know if I'm just attracted to girls, or boys, or both. The comments, the rumours. My mom would find out, and I'm not sure how she'd react. It's too soon." she kept on talking. Emma stared at her with wide eyes.

"I know that."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just needed to." Emma sat up and looked at the girl, then wrapped her arms around her legs and sigh. "Back there, in the pool. I was drunk and high, and I felt happy. And then fucking Robin had to say that, and I just wanted so much to tell everyone, I was so happy. But you said that, and I understand why you didn't say it and I'm so okay with that I'm just so scared because I'm really in love with you and you're gorgeous and you're amazing and I love having my head between your legs and I can't wait to go live to that apartment and I just—" Emma sighed and leant forward, clashing her lips against Regina's and kissing her deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm just too high, I think." she whispered, pulling back and looking down. She expected Regina to freak out, maybe be mad at her.

But Regina didn't. Instead, she let out a soft giggle and pulled her back into another kiss, more gentle and slow. "You silly lesbian, I so love when you're such a doof." she grinned, pulling Emma on top of her and wrapping her arms around her. "As long as you understand and you're happy about it, I'm not getting mad." she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I might be high, Em, but I know I want to be with you." she grinned. "Also, we still got a looooot of booze to drink tonight. So no more crying okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Because I'd so have some J&B right now…"

"Let me clean my face?"

"I'll help you fix your makeup."

"Wait, I'm wearing makeup?"

"I did your makeup before, love. You don't remember?"

"I honestly just closed my eyes and disconnected when you were doing that so…" Emma shrugged.

"Well you look hot as hell. You should wear it to school too."

"I play soccer, Gina. I can't wear makeup while playing soccer."

"Well then I'll keep going to see you to the practice and fix your makeup after you shower."

"Or you could sneak into the locker room and shower with me?"

"Don't get too turned on, Swan."

"Swan?" she questioned with a raised brow. "You only call me that when you are mad."

"Or when I want you to come back to your senses."

"Come on, it's a party! We definitely should have sex."

"We'll have it…" Regina moved to nibble on the girl's earlobe and grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek before standing up and pulling from the other's hand to stand up. Emma groaned, but let the other help her up. "... later."

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Regina swore she had never been this hungover. She had been awake for an hour now, pretending that she was not— hoping that she was not. Her head was spinning, and her mouth was completely dry. Hoping her parents hadn't come yet, she tried to get out of bed, but an arm wrapping around her made her stop. "Nope… you stayin' here…" Emma muttered, burying her face on Regina's shoulder.

"Emma, I gotta call the maids so they help me clean the mess."

"You're not funny when you're sober."

"Em…"

"Eat me out."

"What?!" Regina's mouth fell open and she let out a gasp, but soon she started laughing. Emma was barely awake, begging her to eat her out in a soft voice. She would have been disgusted if anyone else would have done it… but Emma was different. And so, it was even funny. Slowly she freed from the now light grip of her girlfriend and sat on the edge of the bed, feet against the carpet. "You're still half asleep, silly. Let me go to the kitchen, call the maids, leave them the money for the inconvenience and then I'll be back. Okay?"

"And then you'll eat me out?" the blonde said in a more awake voice, making Regina raise a brow and then look over her shoulder. Emma was staring at her with widely open eyes and a grin on her face, her arms now under her head and her usual daring pose. Something inside Regina ached for her whenever the blonde did that, although she had just become aware of it.

"You were faking you were asleep?!" Regina's mouth fell open and she quickly moved to swat Emma on her shoulder. "You bitch."

"Oh come on, Gina. I was just joking." the other laughed, pulling her close and into her lap. The brunette fell silent, wide eyes staring at the other. "Don't be mad..." she purred with a sly grin, hands moving up and down the other's thighs. "I just really, really, really want you."

"Well, you can keep wanting me for five minutes more." the brunette laughed, putting her hands over Emma's and pulling them away from her bottom. She stood up and turned around, heading barefoot towards the door. She had one feet out of the door when the blonde spoke again.

"What if I don't? Can I wank?"

"Oh, fuck off!"

"So that's a no?"

* * *

"Hey there, wanna go to Starbucks after practice?" Anna asked the blonde as she tied up the laces of her boots. Wearing the same outfit as her, the short redheaded girl straightened her socks. Then she let a sigh and kept explaining. "My sister and her friends invited me and I need some support against the Pinky Ballerinas."

"Ugh, not the Pinky Ballerinas." Emma cringed. The stereotype said that the meanest persons in a high school were the cheerleaders. But whoever had said that hadn't met the ballerinas of Storybrooke's High School. Nine thin, grumpy girls that always wore tight buns and warmers, all hated by everyone in school. Emma thought of them as little minions of the devil, and she was sure she was not the only one who thought so. The tenth girl was Anna's older sister, Elsa. She was everything that the others weren't. Kind and friendly, she knew life was not all about dancing and possibly had the best grades of the school. Unlike her ballet companions, she did not spend all her time practising her moves in the dance classroom. Instead she had a balanced, healthy social life. Emma had had a small crush on her in summer camp, but it was never like what she felt for Regina. "Can Regina come too?"

"Yeah!" Anna said without much thought, always glad to see the girl's best friend. She and Regina were not close, but having Emma as a common friend had made them spend a lot of time together since the girl had entered the soccer team. "But not the boys." the redhead rushed to say. "Elsa is still mad at Killian."

"He still hasn't apologized?"

"Doesn't look like it. It was quite a shock what he did."

"Yeah, it was a douche move to try and hook up with Regina when he had just started dating Elsa..."

"Elsa almost kicked his ass."

"And I would have helped her... But you know Gina is not the boyfriend-stealing type."

"More like girlfriend-type…" Anna muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, coach is calling!" the girl laughed, running into the field. Emma stood behind her, wondering what the hell she meant with that. All color had faded from her cheeks, her eyes were wide in shock. _Does she know?_

* * *

"Ugh, here they come." Emma spoke as she noticed the ten girls that exited the building and walked towards them. Regina laughed and rolled her eyes, giving her a soft push on her shoulder, while Mulan and Anna mocked their walking next to them. Standing up, the pair straightened their backs and started walking like robots. "Oh, shut it before they see you! I don't want another rant about _how at least they are not barbarians like us_." Emma spoke with a fake high pitched voice. Everyone laughed, but the giggling died as soon as the girls reached them.

"Hi girls!" Elsa spoke, waving at them and then hugging her little sister. "Anna, you forgot to tell me you had failed your maths test. I am going to kill you." she muttered, loud enough for everyone around to hear her. Anna blushed intensely, eyes avoiding her sister's gaze. "Anyway, we were thinking of going to Granny's."

"Why do we always go there? Last time she threatened me with a knife."

"It was a butter knife, Mulan. And it was well deserved, since you've been flirting with Ruby for like months and haven't asked her out."

"And what does Granny do with that?! It's not her business."

"She's her grandma, duh. Grandmas will do anything for their granddaughters."

"Ruby is not gay, alright?" Mulan spoke, rolling her eyes. "We are just friends."

"Yeah, she is not gay. The fact that she hooked up with guys proves it." Anna laughed, rolling her eyes. Emma glanced at Regina, seeing her blush slightly before shaking her face. "I'm just saying, Ruby is not completely straight. And she is not a saint."

"I can't—"

"Mulan, get your shit together! You're the oldest of us and the only one who hasn't done anything, ever."

"I just— I just take my time."

"That's what Auntie Ingrid said," Elsa sighed. "And now she has twelve cats."


	6. Chapter 6

The large group sat on a corner of the cafeteria with cups on their hands, the smell of coffee all around them. With wooden panel walls, the coffee shop that had once been a crappy diner was now the coolest place in town. Students from both high school and the local college went there to hang out, use the excellent wifi or just talk. A pool table was in the open second floor, that acted more like a bar area at nights. The owner and waitress of the place was Widow Lucas, one of the most influential persons in town. She had bought the old diner in hopes of returning it to its old glory, but after three years of failure she had turned the place into a majestic coffee shop. That was with the help of her granddaughter, a young sophomore girl called Ruby. The girl was now cleaning the table where the football players sat, her uniform tight around her body. "So you guys got a game this saturday?" she asked, looking at the three of them. Specially at Mulan, who she usually winked an eye to whenever she gave her a compliment. It always caused her to blush intensely. "I might go see you… I have the day off."

"Really?" Mulan stood up, her cheeks red already. She stared at Ruby with wide eyes, both shocked and embarrassed. Ruby Lucas was, in Emma's opinion, one of the hottest girls in town. It was not just she who thought so, though. She was a celebrity in their small town, like a top model among normal people despite she was just sixteen years old. And despite many refused to believe it, Ruby wanted Mulan. The most innocent girl in the whole highschool, who would soon go to college and hadn't even been kissed yet. It was like seeing a wolf about to devour a lamb, despite the wolf was a cub and the lamb was grown-up. "But— But it— It's the final."

"Quite a big day then, huh?"

"Y—Yeah."

"Well, then I wouldn't miss my favorite player's big day." Ruby laughed, flashing a cheeky grin at the girl and then winking at her. Emma and Anna giggled, then high-fived. The waitress walked away, leaving the asian girl completely stunned.

"Did she just... did she call me..."

"Her favorite player, yeah. She's so into you." Anna grinned.

"Girls, she's coming this saturday!"

"Hopefully she won't be the only one _._ "

"What do you mean?"

"That hopefully she won't be the only one _coming_." the blonde replied, accentuating the last word.

"Is someone else going to see us too? Like a recruiter or something?"

"Oh god, I swear to god that I'd kill you sometimes."

"But…"

"She is trying to tell you to go celebrate our victory with Ruby after the match…" Anna tried to explain, pointing out the obvious. " _In your bed_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But what if we lose?"

"Fucking hell…" the other two muttered at the same time, covering their faces with their hands. Sometimes Mulan's naivety was unbearable. _If she doesn't understand me, Ruby will._ Emma sighed and stood up, then walked to the counter. She waved at two classmates who sat on a table near the aisle, then leaned on the counter. Behind it, Ruby talked to her grandmother. "Ruby, uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, receiving a nod from both of them. The older gave her a kind smile and walked away, back to the kitchen. All the pastry and food that was sold to accompany their coffees was homemade by the woman. "Okay, you have fallen for the dumbest, most innocent girl in the whole town. So please tell me you really like her and you won't use her like you usually do with guys."

"I don't _use_ guys... I just have a lil' fun." the brunette giggled as she prepared a espresso. Turning around, she found Emma's severe stare. "I really like her, Em. She's just so… adorable."

"I know. But hell, she is too innocent… she hadn't even had her first kiss yet."

"I know. She is..."

"Taking it slow, yeah. So promise you will be patient with her."

"I will. Where's Regina?"

"Not here yet." Emma spoke. It was odd that Regina was late, she was quite obsessive with punctuality. But the blonde knew, she liked to make the most out of her study group meetings. Regina was the kind of person who was delighted when having a conversation where she could contrast other's opinions with her. "Told me she would come by after her study group meeting."

"Wow, studying even though it's summer… what a nerd." Ruby laughed.

"She's not a nerd, she's just going to Harvard."

"So are you, and you didn't go with her."

"I had practice!"

"And you are just too lazy to study in the summer." a voice spoke behind Emma, making the blonde turn with a smile. Regina was standing there, wearing a summer dress and a bow in her head. Both of a baby blue color, they made her look like a doll. For a second, Emma thought she had walked out of cheerleading practise and not a study group. What she couldn't deny though, it was that Regina looked amazing in those clothes. "But I'll get her to do it."

"You wish."

"The usual, Gina?" the waitress asked, receiving a nod from the younger brunette. Ruby turned around and started preparing her coffee, focusing on getting the machine to work. Regina preyed on that moment to press a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, making the blonde smile.

"You look beautiful." Emma whispered to her ear.

"You do too. I love when you let your hair down after practise."

"Nah, you love that I'm all wet after I shower."

"Yes I do. And that tank top is really hot."

"Ahem." Ruby cleared her throat, putting a cup of coffee on the counter and smirking. Regina pulled back and bit on her lip as she searched for her wallet. Emma stared at the barista's knowing look. _I guess I have some explaining to do…_ she thought."Thank you. Here's your change." she smiled at Regina and watched her walk away to the table, then turned to look at Emma. "So you finally dating her?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Is it… alright? With you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm with… you know. After we…"

"Emma, we were not girlfriends. We messed around, had a _really good_ time these past months. But we both knew you were in love with her way before that. And I am now trying to date Mulan, _if_ she ever gets out of that closet of hers. It's not a problem to me, and I'll gladly be friends with you if it's not a problem to you either."

"Of course it is not. I was just checking. You're great, Ruby."

"I know."

"See you on Saturday."

" _See ya._ "

Emma walked to the table with a wide grin on her face, sitting on one of the comfortable couches and resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "How was the studying, my little nerd?" she questioned as Regina looked around the place. It was the most popular cafeteria in town, so obviously it was packed. Thankfully, it was also large enough to never lack of tables. She waved at some random classmate, then turned her full attention to Emma. "How's Belle doing? Haven't seen her in weeks."

"She's away with her boyfriend, in a road trip... The perks of dating a guy who's the same age as your father."

"Don't shame her. If the relationship is healthy…"

"I am not shaming her! I just... I know she's mature enough to handle it, but I worry."

"You worry about everything, Regina." Emma laughed, then moved to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. Anna and Mulan stared at them for a few seconds, a raised brow before they went back to their conversation. "But I like that. You're pretty much all my impulse control. If it weren't for you I'd have like twenty tattoos I'd already hate."

"Regina _mama bear_ Mills, they call me."


End file.
